BJ
BJ (born January 1, 1986) is a 7-year-old yellow male Protoceratops who has been on the show since Season 2 (1993). He is a good friend of Barney's and is the older brother of Baby Bop, whom he frequently calls "Sissy", though on rare occasions, he does call her by name. He is also Riff's cousin and his best friend. His theme song is none other than "BJ's Song" and a seven-year-old protoceratops & a older brother of Baby Bop from Barney and Friends. He's also Woog's nephew. Personality BJ is a good friend of Barney's and the older brother of Baby Bop, whom he frequently calls "Sissy", though on rare occasions, he does call her by name. He is also Riff's cousin and his best friend. BJ also likes to run, jump, and ride around on his red scooter. Although he loves baseball, basketball and soccer, it's safe to say that BJ has never met a sport he didn't like. BJ's theme song is none other than the titular "BJ's Song". Creation The writers on Barney & Friends added BJ because they wanted a sibling relationship to work with (as characters Barney and Baby Bop are just friends) in order to have more relatable stories that children watching could understand and relate to. BJ was named after Sheryl Leach's father, B.J. Stamps. Design In his early appearances on the show, BJ was slightly taller than Barney and had a much deeper voice. He was redesigned in season three; his height was shrunken to better suit his age of six (and later seven) years old. BJ always wears his red baseball cap with his red and white sneakers. He has three hairs on his head that goes in front of his baseball cap. Portrayal Body Costume Performance *Jenny Dempsey (1993) *Jeff Brooks (1994-2002) *Kyle Nelson (1997-2010) *Adam Brown (1997) (Some shots of "E-I-E-I-O") *Jerad Harris (2011-2012) Voice *Patty Wirtz (1993-2012) *Carol Farabee (understudy in [https://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Live!_In_New_York_City Barney Live! In New York City]) *Unknown Stand-In ([https://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Live!_World_Tour_-_A_Celebration! Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration!]) Trivia *BJ, along with Barney, Baby Bop, and Riff, will reveal how they met Ryan, Pooh and the rest of the gang in Kids World's Adventures Series. *BJ's first appearance was in the season two episode "Look at Me, I'm 3!". *To avoid questions about what B.J. stands for, the name was reduced to simply BJ starting in [https://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Fun_%26_Games Barney's Fun & Games]. *Originally, BJ had a trademark whistle that would let the audience know of his arrival. Although it was not heard in [https://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Safety Barney Safety] or [https://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Fun_%26_Games Barney's Fun & Games], it was officially discontinued in [https://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Musical_Scrapbook Barney's Musical Scrapbook]. *Pickles are his favorite food and because of that, he actually has had them in different ways like pickles (also with pepperoni, peppers, pineapple and peanut butter) on a pizza (as seen in [https://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Adventure_Bus Barney's Adventure Bus]) or in mac-and-cheese (as mentioned in "E-I-E-I-O"). *He also has a superhero persona, known as Captain Pickles. *Sometimes, he says stuff to hide his fears. For example, in [https://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Halloween_Party Barney's Halloween Party], he was shocked by the paper spiders. After learning they were fake, he replied "I knew that, sort of." *BJ's catchphrase is "Ai-yi-yi!" Appearances Barney & Friends #Look at Me, I'm 3! (first appearance) #My Favorite Things #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #An Adventure in Make Believe #A Very Special Delivery! (cameo) #If the Shoe Fits... #I Can Be a Firefighter! #Twice Is Nice! #On the Move #Gone Fishing! #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Hats Off to BJ! #Up We Go! (cameo) #First Day of School #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks! #Let's Build Together #Going on a Bear Hunt #Let's Eat #Good, Clean Fun! #Easy, Breezy Day! #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #E-I-E-I-O #Trading Places #Circle of Friends #Colors All Around #Seven Days a Week #First Things First! #Easy Does It! #A Package of Friendship #Stick with Imagination! #Itty Bitty Bugs #Grandparents Are Grand (cameo) #You've Got to Have Art #Count Me In! #Good Job! #It's Home to Me #Here Comes the Firetruck! #Ready, Set, Go! #Tea-riffic Manners #Puppy Love #Bunches of Boxes (cameo) #Play for Exercise! #Come Blow Your Horn! #Numbers! Numbers! #This Way In! This Way Out! #Play It Safe! #It's a Happy Day! #Splish! Splash! #BJ's Really Cool House #Sharing Is Caring! #It's Hot! It's Cold! #Day and Night #Play Piano with Me! (cameo) #A Picture of Friendship #Squares, Squares Everywhere! #Let's Go for a Ride! #That Makes Me Mad! #It's Your Birthday, Barney! #It's Showtime! #Everybody's Got Feelings #Caring Hearts #Let's Make Music! #Movin' Along #Let Your Creativity Fly! #Imagine That! #All About Me #My Baby Brother #Keep On Truckin' #I'm A Builder #Coming On Strong #Let's Play Games! #You Can Count on Me! #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes #Easy as ABC #Look What I Can Do! #Making a Move! #Home, Safe Home #On the Road Again #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist #Welcome, Cousin Riff #Special Skills #Airplanes #Boats #Butterflies #Bugs #Shapes #Colors #Seeing #Hearing #Arts #Movement #BJ's Snack Attack #Counting #Letters #Pets #Winter #Summer #Caring #Rhythm #Playing Games #Fun with Reading #Making Mistakes #Separation #Days of the Week #Sharing #Rabbits #Ducks and Fish #Mother Goose #Fairy Tales #Dancing (cameo) #Singing #Neighborhoods #China #Pistachio #Full Team Ahead #The Magic Words #Bop 'til You Drop #The Sleepless Sleepover #Little Red Rockin' Hood #The Whole Truth #The Wind and the Sun #The New Kid #The Big Garden #Lost and Found #Pot Full of Sunshine #Trail Boss Barney #Get Happy! #For the Fun of It #Starlight, Star Bright #No, No, No! #The Emperor's Contest #Guess Who? #Sweet Treats #Best in Show #That's What a Mommy Is #The Shrinking Blankey #The Awful Tooth #The Blame Game #BJ The Great #Gift of the Dinos #Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure #Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure #Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure #To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure #The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure #A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure #The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico #Big Brother Rusty: China #The Music Box: Switzerland #The Good Egg: Kenya #Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest Home Videos #Barney Live! In New York City #Imagination Island #Barney Safety #Barney's Fun & Games #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #Barney's Sense-Sational Day #Barney's Musical Scrapbook #Camp WannaRunnaRound #Barney's Adventure Bus #Barney in Outer Space #My Party with Barney #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Halloween Party #Barney's Great Adventure (cameo) #Sing and Dance with Barney #What a World We Share #Walk Around the Block with Barney #Let's Play School #Barney's Night Before Christmas #More Barney Songs #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm #Super Singing Circus #Come on Over to Barney's House #Be My Valentine, Love Barney #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes #Barney's Musical Castle #Let's Go to the Zoo #Barney's Pajama Party #You Can Be Anything #Barney's Beach Party #Round and Round We Go #Barney's Christmas Star #Barney Songs From the Park #Read with Me, Dance with Me #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! #Barney's Colorful World! #Let's Go to the Farm #The Land of Make-Believe #Can You Sing That Song? #Let's Make Music #Let's Go to the Fire House #Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday #Celebrating Around the World #Barney's Animal ABC's #Hi! I'm Riff! #The Best of Barney #Once Upon a Dino Tale #Barney's Top 20 Countdown #Let's Go on Vacation #Barney's Jungle Friends #Let's Play Outside #A Counting We Will Go #Best Fairy Tales #I Can Do It! #A Very Merry Christmas #I Love My Friends Live Shows #Barney Live! In New York City #A Day in the Park with Barney #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Colorful World #Barney Live - The Let's Go Tour #Barney's Let's Imagine #Barney's Space Adventures #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! #Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! #Barney's Greatest Hits - Live On Stage See Also *Images of BJ *BJ Through the Years *Alternate BJ Costumes *Captain Pickles Roles *He played Wasabi in Big Hero 6 (DinosaurKingRockz Style) *He played Yellow Mystic Ranger in Animal Rangers Mystic Force Portrayals: # In Alvin & Friends played by Arthur Read. # In Artemis & Friends played by Danny. # In Genie & Friends played by Aladdin. # In Bernard and Friends played by Jake. # In Fievel & Friends played by Basil. # In Papa Bear & Friends played by Toaster. # In Anna & Friends, he is played by Elsa the Snow Queen. Voice Actors: # Patty Wirtz (1993-present) - English Costume Actors: # Jenny Dempsey (1993) # Jeff Brooks (1994-2002) # Adam Brown (1997) (who would later perform for Riff) # Kyle Nelson (2002-present) # Jared Harris (2011-present) Gallery: Bjandbarney.png BeeJay.png BJ1994CostumeFunWeekBook-0.png Bjmypartywithbarney.jpg BjS3.jpg BJ.gif BJ in Barney & Friends.jpg|BJ in Barney & Friends BJ 2.jpg BJ.jpg Bjthegreat.jpg my_evolution_of_b_j__by_purpledino100_dcsjq9b-fullview.jpg|My Evolution of B.J. A New Prankster in Town.jpg My Sketch Design of BJ.jpg Category:Dinosaurs Category:Nice Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Barney & Friends Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Brothers Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Yellow Characters Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Comedians Category:Kids Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Characters Category:Brothers and Sisters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Boys Category:Tomboys Category:Handsome Boys Category:Children Category:Childs Category:Heroines Category:Characters who wear hats